It has become common for web advertisement links to be displayed within the webpage being viewed as seen for example in the reference, Google® AdSense. The user if desired clicks on the links to access the related advertisement or purchase the product being advertised. Through the use of this technology, the links displayed are not limited to just advertisements. Instead, other information like articles and related webpages can also be displayed as information relating to the webpage.
However, as the relevancy of the recommended information to the webpage content is not determined, there are times when information with very low relevance is recommended to the user. Instead of supplying the user with useful, relevant information, the user is instead inconvenienced with information that is not needed. Also, as the recommended information being displayed is limited to a textual format, the form of expression for the related information may not be suitable. As such, the user is not able to obtain information in an effective and timely manner.